Caramel chocolate
by warriorstar2000
Summary: a little bit of fluff, Draco recieves a secret note telling him that someone likes him, he realizes, he loves her back, more than he expected. DRAMIONE, ONESHOT I know everyone says this but: I really suck at summarys :D please just read to find out what its like :)


**I know, I am not really a huge Dramione fan but a friend asked me if I could write a Dramione so here it is^^ I hope you enjoy and I love reviews or some tips how I could get better. This is written through the eyes of Malfoy. This is written for BlueberryPapercuts, I hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything you recognize out of the harry Potter books.**

**Caramel chocolate**

I opened my eyes, almost sad that the dream was over; it had been nice, given me a warm feeling in my stomach. It had been on a sunny afternoon. We were sitting on the Hogwarts grounds having a picnic, the girl next to me was wearing a Slytherin scarf and congratulating me again and again on catching the snitch right before Harry Potter's nose.

But who was the girl?

Well, she had long curly brown hair, but I couldn't remember more. Great. That helped.

A loud snore woke me out of my day dream.

"Goyle" I muttered angrily, getting up. A few minutes later I was heading to the Great Hall, looking forward to the Hogsmeade trip today. Only when I entered did I realize that I was late; the hall was already packed with students and the first post owls were already entering. I sat down next to Crabbe (Goyle was still in the common room) and waited for the large sweets bag mother had promised me. But, to my surprise, a rather small owl with an even smaller letter attached to it landed next to my plate. Seconds later, however, it was squashed by a big parcel mother had sent me. Forgetting the squashed owl I happily opened the parcel which was filled to the brim with sweets; Crab eyed it greedily.

"Thanks crow," I said to the owl and put the box under my seat; only then did I remember the small owl with the letter, expecting a letter from father I opened it half-heartedly, but to my surprise it wasn't father's handwriting but a very neat print written with pink ink.

_Dear Draco,_

_I find it hard to say,_

_That you take my heart away,_

_I cannot but give you this clue,_

_I love those silver eyes of you._

_With love,_

_Chocolate_

Chocolate? Who is that? I grabbed some sandwiches and an apple and hurried out of the hall. I sat at the table in front of the shiny green fire and started to write.

_To Chocolate,_

_Who are you?_

_I hope this letter reaches you, I trust that this owl knows who you are._

_Meet me at the Owlery at five tomorrow._

_Draco_

I attached the note to the owl and walked up to meet the rest of the Hogsmeade visitors.

_**2 hours later**_

"Crabbe, look who's coming to visit us!" I laughed as I saw Potter, Weasley and Granger walking into the Three Broomsticks, but instead of my usual bounce of hatred my stomach turned and I felt this fluttering feeling inside me as my eyes met those beautiful chocolate eyes.

Chocolate!

Yes that was it; Granger liked me! And then it hit me, it was so obvious, it all fit, the dream, chocolate, I liked her too. But then reality reached me; Hermione was with Weasley and not me. I felt a burning sensation inside me, I wanted to rip Weasley in thousands of pieces, get your filthy hands off her. I stood up, hatred boiling in me and stalked out but before I reached the door my eyes met with hers. A smile spread across my face as I got the hint, she loved my cold grey eyes the way I loved her warm chocolate brown eyes. I hurried up towards the castle and only had one thing in my mind, tomorrow at five in the Owlery. The time dragged as I watched the sun move across the sky and I waited for it to be dark.

_**The next day**_

My footsteps were loud as I hurried up to the Owlery. I nearly squashed the explosive caramel chocolate in my hands. I slowed as I walked up the stairs; I heard the screech of an owl and then I saw her, framed in the window, shining golden in the sunlight, an owl sitting next to her on the window sill, the owl who had delivered me the letter.

"Chocolate" I breathed. She spun around and her face went slightly pink.

"Draco." The owl set off into the pink glow of the sunset; it was magical, like a picture in a book. She took a step forward, her eyes glistened with tears.

"I'm sorry; I know you don't like me, but I like you, please, don't hurt me more." She whispered. She shut her eyes and a sparkling, silver tear trickled down her rosy cheek.

"I won't, I promise, I love you." She looked up, surprise wide on her face and then it fell.

"Don't, Draco, don't do this, don't hurt me, please" her voice broke.

"I won't, ever, I promise" she looked at me, looking for the truth in my eyes.

"Oh"

I walked forward, and brushed a tear away, it was that moment, that perfect moment, we were like summer and winter, like warm and cold, but without each other we were nothing. She looked at me and then saw the chocolate in my hand, she smiled.

"Chocolate," she whispered.

"With a hint of golden caramel" I added and she kissed me, sent me in another world, it was forever and never at the same time. Like warm and cold melted together till it's just right.

_**Caramel chocolate.**_

**So that was it, I hoped you enjoyed, please give me some feedback, and don't worry Hermione broke up with Ron after this. :D**

**A huge thank you to my beta reader creamtherabbit77 **


End file.
